Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $7\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $7$ $7\sqrt{2}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 7$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 7$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{7}{7}$ $=1$